Standard instrument panels in aircraft often comprise pre-cut holes of typical sizes, roughly 2 inches and 3 inches in diameter. Accordingly, after-market avionics instruments are often made to fit these pre-cut holes but are limited in how they can be positioned on the panel. Moreover, given the substantial heat generated by electronics in current avionics, these instruments can become, inter alia, hot to the touch unless properly cooled with a fan or otherwise ventilated. The present invention provides an improved avionics instrument display that can be mounted to an aircraft panel in a variety of positions and kept cooler without the use of a fan.